webarebearsfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Gấu Trúc
Gấu Trúc là một trong các nhân vật chính của We Bare Bears. Gấu Trúc dường như có hiểu biết nhiều hơn về những thứ liên quan đến công nghệ và những thứ từ văn hóa châu Á. Cậu là anh giữa và, như đã nói bởi Gấu Xám, là "mối liên kết giữa tất cả họ với nhau". Cậu có vẻ nhạy cảm nhất trong bộ ba, vừa khá lo âu, vừa như Gấu Xám mô tả, "dễ thương". Mặc dù vậy, cậu quan tâm đến anh em của mình và sẽ cố gắng giúp sức bất cứ khi nào và bất cứ cách nào mà cậu có thể. Trong Panda 2, tập phim tiết lộ rằng ban đầu cậu bị nuôi nhốt trong một Sở thú Gấu Trúc Trung Quốc cho đến khi cậu trốn thoát và gặp Gấu Xám và Gấu Trắng trên đường đi. Ngoại hình Gấu Trúc là một chú gấu được nhân cách hóa. Là một chú gấu trúc, cơ thể cậu được bao phủ bởi bộ lông đen, với lớp lông trắng ở phần đầu (không bao gồm mắt và tai) và một sọc trắng quanh bụng. Cậu thấp hơn anh em mình, với thân hình rộng hơn cả hai. Cậu được thấy là có đôi mắt đen nhỏ được bao quanh bởi bộ lông đen, mà cậu ví như một "vết bớt". Tính cách Gấu Trúc được đặc trưng là lo âu, có tính nghệ sĩ, và một cái gì đó của một người hay phản ứng thái quá. Cậu ôn hòa, nhưng nhút nhát và bất an. Cậu có lẽ yếu đuối nhất trong ba chú gấu, như trong "Our Stuff" cậu đã bị một trái bóng rổ ném trúng và bị ngã gục, khiến trận đấu phải tạm dừng. Cậu cũng bị dị ứng nặng với các loại hạt lớn và dễ bị xấu hổ. Sở thích của cậu bao gồm các trang web hẹn hò, mạng xã hội, phim hoạt hình Nhật Bản, trò chơi điện tử và nghệ thuật. Cậu được thể hiện là có tài năng trong vẽ tranh và hội họa nói chung, đáng chú ý nhất là manga. Cậu dễ dàng chìm đắm trong tình yêu và nỗ lực hết mình để có được bạn gái. Cậu nhạy cảm và dễ buồn bã. Mặc dù rất hay mềm mỏng, Gấu Trúc cũng có thể trở nên quyết đoán nếu có nhu cầu, đặc biệt là khi anh em cậu gặp rắc rối. Trong The Three Bare Bears Tính cách của Gấu Trúc, cũng như anh em mình, trải nghiệm một số thay đổi giữa truyện tranh và phim hoạt hình. Trong The Three Bare Bears, Gấu Trúc rõ ràng tiêu cực hơn, nhanh chóng lo lắng và sợ hãi. Anh em của cậu luôn có hướng ủng hộ tinh thần cho cậu, đặc biệt là Gấu Xám. Khả năng Nhanh nhẹn Mặc dù không có nhiều thể lực, Gấu Trúc đã tỏ ra nhanh nhẹn một cách đáng ngạc nhiên. Như đã thấy trong "Video Date", cậu được thể hiện là vượt qua cả hai anh em của mình trong khoảng thời gian vừa phải và có thể trốn tránh họ trong khi cầm chiếc máy tính xách tay của họ. Trí nhớ Gấu Trúc có khả năng ghi nhớ hình ảnh khá tốt, như trong "Our Stuff", cậu có thể nhớ gần 14 người với chi tiết gần như chính xác và có thể phác họa khá xác thực các gương mặt. Tuy nhiên phong cách nghệ thuật của cậu lại không quá phù hợp trong việc thể hiện điều này. Điều khiển bằng ý nghĩ & tạo ra và điều khiển điện Gấu Trúc có được siêu năng lực tạm thời trong tập Brace khi cậu nhận được một chiếc niềng để điều chỉnh răng. Sức mạnh của cậu đến từ việc có quá nhiều kim loại trong cơ thể. Tuy nhiên, nó dần khiến Gấu Trúc phát điên khi nó để cảm xúc của cậu vượt khỏi tầm kiểm soát. Chiếc niềng cho cậu khả năng điều khiển từ xa các thiết bị điện tử bằng ý nghĩ và thả chúng lên không trung. Cậu cũng có thể tạo ra một thiên thạch khổng lồ được hình thành bởi hàng ngàn chiếc điện thoại thông minh với Hang Gấu làm lõi để tạo ra sự tàn phá lớn. Cậu cũng có thể bay và phóng các luồng sóng điện từ. Cậu mất đi sức mạnh của mình sau khi Gấu Xám và Gấu Trắng tháo chiếc niềng ra. Hình thái Nguyên thủy Dưới ảnh hưởng của cơn đói cực độ, như Gấu Trắng, Gấu Trúc có thể trở về hình thái nguyên thủy, khi đó cậu sẽ trở nên cực kỳ hung dữ và sẵn sàng tấn công bất kì ai trong tầm ngắm. Ở trạng thái nguyên thủy của mình, Gấu Trúc rất xồm xoàm với đôi mắt trắng lạnh lẽo cũng như hàm răng sắc nhọn. Sức mạnh của cậu cũng được gia tăng đáng kể trong giai đoạn này đến mức tương đương với Gấu Trắng trong hình thức không kém phần man rợ của cậu ấy. Giai đoạn này có thể phục hồi lại nếu cậu được đi đến các nguồn thức ăn. Lịch sử Tập phim Panda 2 cho thấy, khi còn nhỏ, Gấu Trúc sống trong một khu bảo tồn động vật gần Thượng Hải, Trung Quốc. Cậu cực kỳ vui vẻ và lịch sự, thậm chí còn chào hỏi máng thức ăn đã cho cậu ăn như một người bạn. Không giống như khi trưởng thành, tre là thứ cậu thích ăn nhất. Một ngày nọ, một nhân viên trong phòng quan sát khu vực nhốt Gấu Trúc nhận thấy cậu có vẻ cô đơn và đưa cậu một con búp bê gấu trúc làm bạn đồng hành. Gấu Trúc và búp bê không thể tách rời nhau cho đến một ngày cậu sử dụng búp bê để giúp cậu trèo lên và nhìn qua cửa sổ căn phòng, mà ở đó cậu nhìn thấy ánh sáng nhè nhẹ thi thoảng. Khi nhìn qua cửa sổ, cậu thấy một chiếc tivi và hoàn toàn mê mẩn. Ngay ngày hôm sau, cậu (cùng với người bạn đồng hành nhồi bông của mình) đã trốn thoát để cậu có thể xem 'chiếc hộp ma thuật' (cách cậu gọi chiếc tivi) để thấy được điều kỳ diệu của nó, nhưng nó đã bị tắt, vì vậy cậu đã đi tìm cái khác. Cậu đã tìm thấy phòng camera an ninh, nhưng những chiếc tivi cho thấy hình ảnh nơi cậu bị nhốt nhanh chóng làm cậu chán. Sau một hồi lang thang, cậu thấy một vài cái cây bên ngoài thông qua một cánh cửa và nghĩ rằng đây là một chiếc hộp ma thuật khác. Thật không may, các nhân viên của khu bảo tồn đã phát hiện ra và đuổi theo cậu cho đến khi Gấu Trúc tìm thấy một cửa sổ mở. Cậu nhảy ra để giành lại sự tự do, nhưng buộc phải bỏ lại người bạn đồng hành nhồi bông của mình. Cậu trốn thoát trong một chiếc xe tải chở đầy tre khi các nhân viên của khu bảo tồn vẫn tiếp tục tìm kiếm. Không rõ liệu cậu còn nhớ bất kỳ những gì về điều này. Sau một thời gian, cậu gặp Gấu Xám và Gấu Trắng, và họ trở thành anh em kết nghĩa sau đó. Các mối quan hệ Gấu Xám an ủi Gấu Trúc khi cậu ấy bị quẫn trí (hổi nhỏ).|left]] Gấu Xám và Gấu Trúc là anh em. Gấu Xám là hình tượng thủ lĩnh cho cả Gấu Trúc và Gấu Trắng. Trong "Our Stuff", Gấu Xám giúp Gấu Trúc tìm ba lô, trong đó có điện thoại của cậu ấy, và cũng có thể xếp chồng như một cách di chuyển nhanh hơn. Cả hai đã được thể hiện là rất thân nhau, đặc biệt là trong các tập phim như "Jean Jacket", "Nom Nom", "Brother Up", "Occupy Bears", "The Road", "Pet Shop", và còn nữa. Trong "Cupcake Job", trong khi đang cố gắng bảo vệ bản thân khỏi bị tấn công bởi đám đông những khách hàng giận dữ, cả hai đã thừa nhận những gì họ đã làm với chiếc laptop khi họ ấp ủ ý tưởng làm một chiếc bánh cupcake khổng lồ. Họ cuối cùng đã múc tất cả bột bánh cupcake phủ kín căn phòng rồi sử dụng nó để làm ra một chiếc bánh cupcake khổng lồ và kinh tởm. Trong "Hibernation", khi các em của Gấu Xám kiểm tra cậu, họ đã đánh thức cậu vì một giấc mơ cậu đang mơ. Sau đó, họ nói rằng họ sẽ quay trở lại hang để cậu được nghỉ ngơi. Gấu Xám không muốn họ rời đi, điều này dẫn đến việc Gấu Trúc đề nghị cậu tham gia cùng họ ở bên ngoài, và Gấu Xám đã đồng ý. Cuối cùng cả ba cùng nhau ngồi xuống dưới những vì sao. Khi Gấu Xám thực hiện bộ phim của mình, Crowbar Jones, cậu đã biến Gấu Trúc trở thành người cộng tác của mình và thành nhân vật hài hước của bộ phim. Gấu Trắng trao đổi thông tin về loài của mỗi họ.]] Gấu Trắng và Gấu Trúc là anh em. Họ có thể xếp chồng như một cách di chuyển nhanh hơn. Họ đã được thể hiện là rất thân thiết, chẳng hạn như trong "Jean Jacket", khi Gấu Trắng và Gấu Xám vô cùng buồn bã sau khi Gấu Trúc bị tát và khi cậu an ủi cậu ấy sau sự hy sinh của Gấu Xám. Cậu cũng tự nguyện bước vào để hỗ trợ Gấu Trúc trong "Brother Up" và đã thể hiện cảm xúc lớn lao sau khi bị tách khỏi cả hai người anh của mình trong các tập phim. Gấu Trắng được thể hiện là rất bảo vệ Gấu Trúc, như được thấy trong "Nom Nom". Họ còn được thể hiện là phối hợp với nhau để ngăn cản nỗi ám ảnh của Gấu Xám đối với chiếc bánh burrito trong "Burrito", và trong tập ngắn "Bear Cleaning", khi họ tạo dáng và chụp ảnh tự sướng với nhúm lông của Gấu Xám trước khi đưa nó trở về chỗ cũ. Trong "Hibernation" và "Panda's Sneeze", họ được thấy là liên kết với nhau. Tập thứ nhất, họ đọc cho nhau các sự thật về loài tương ứng của họ, và tập thứ hai, Gấu Trắng đã đỏ mặt khi Gấu Trúc hỏi cậu có nghĩ tiếng hắt hơi của cậu ấy là dễ thương không, rồi sau đó, trong cuộc so độ dễ thương, Gấu Trắng đã tặng cậu một bông hồng và nói cậu là quý giá. Tuy nhiên, Gấu Trúc thực sự chưa bao giờ gọi Gấu Trắng bằng tên. Nom Nom hỗ trợ Gấu Trúc trong việc tạo bảng phân cảnh cho "bộ phim".]] Cả hai không thực sự biết rõ về nhau, tuy nhiên, Gấu Trúc biết về biến cố giữa cậu ta và Gấu Xám xảy ra trong "Viral Video", và thậm chí đề cập đến koala là "một cái mông" trong "Nom Nom". Cùng tập, khi Nom Nom có thể điều khiển và lợi dụng Gấu Trúc và Gấu Xám, cậu ta cuối cùng đã dụ họ vào một cái bẫy nguy hiểm chết người để lấy lại danh tiếng của chính mình trong khi cũng cố gắng ngăn Gấu Trắng khỏi bức vẽ mà cậu ấy đã phát hiện ra kế hoạch của Nom Nom. Gấu Trắng đã cố gắng cứu Gấu Trúc và Gấu Xám trong khi Nom Nom cuối cùng đã giành lại được thứ cậu ta muốn, mặc dù nó không được thực hiện theo kế hoạch ban đầu của cậu ta. Trong "Panda's Sneeze" Nom Nom muốn trở nên dễ thương hơn Gấu Trúc, cậu ta thỏa thuận với Gấu Trúc để khiến Gấu Trúc trông ngầu hơn và không dễ thương trong Cuộc So độ Dễ thương. Nhưng cuối cùng, Nom Nom ghen tị và tấn công Gấu Trúc mà cậu ta cho là đã thua còn mình là dễ thương nhất bằng cách sử dụng gối khiến Gấu Trúc hắt hơi nhiều hơn (và ghê gớm hơn) bởi lớp lông vũ bên trong. Không ai chiến thắng trong cuộc thi đó. Chloe Park và Gấu Trúc nắm tay nhau.]] Giống như anh em của cậu, mối quan hệ giữa Gấu Trúc và Chloe rõ ràng là thụ động, không có sự đồng cảm đặc biệt nào với nhau. Trong "Chloe", Gấu Trúc đã dễ dãi trong quá trình nghiên cứu của Chloe và thường được cho thấy hòa thuận với cô. Rõ ràng, Gấu Trúc thú nhận đã phá hoại bài báo cáo của Chloe cùng với anh em của mình và tham gia trả lời các câu hỏi của các sinh viên để đảm bảo cô có được điểm số hoàn hảo. Cùng với Gấu Xám và Gấu Trắng, Gấu Trúc đã cố gắng giúp Chloe tự tin hơn trong "My Clique", lấy cảm hứng cho bài học của mình từ những bộ phim lãng mạn. Khi Chloe đưa những gì cô học được vào thử nghiệm, cô tình cờ gặp một số bạn cùng lớp và cho cô là kì quặc, khiến cô phải rời khỏi khuôn viên trường, trong gượng gạo. Cuối cùng, cô giải thích cho Amy cảm giác của mình sau khi được các chú Gấu tổ chức một bữa tiệc "trưởng thành" tại nhà của họ. Khi bữa tiệc kết thúc, cô giúp các chú Gấu dọn dẹp rồi chơi trò đố chữ với họ. Lucy .|right]] Gấu Trúc bắt đầu phải lòng Lucy trong tập phim "Panda's Date" khi cô cứu cậu khỏi một cơn dị ứng có khả năng gây tử vong với bút tiêm EpiPen dự phòng của cô. Trong tập này, thông qua Gấu Xám, Lucy đi chơi với Gấu Trúc. Cậu muốn nhân dịp gây ấn tượng với cô nhưng Lucy lại gắn kết với anh em cậu nhiều hơn; điều này khiến cậu nhanh chóng ghen tị. Đến mức cậu cố nhốt họ trong tủ quần áo để ăn tối với cô. Khi Gấu Trúc đi ăn cùng cô tại nhà hàng, Lucy trông có vẻ khó chịu bởi hành vi kỳ lạ của Gấu Trúc. Cô vẫn là bạn với cậu và anh em cậu khi cô xuất hiện thêm một vài lần xuyên suốt suốt bộ phim. Charlie đặt Gấu Trúc lên đầu của Chồng Gấu.|left]] Gấu Trúc có tình cảm lẫn lộn với Charlie, không thích sự hội hợp của cậu ấy quá nhiều mỗi khi cậu ấy đến, mặc dù Charlie cố gắng hết sức để làm cho cậu và anh em của cậu vui vẻ. Trong "Charlie", hành vi của Charlie nhanh chóng gây căng thẳng cho Gấu Trúc, khi cậu không chỉ đập chiếc điện thoại của cậu ấy vào bát súp mà còn buộc Gấu Trúc phải ngủ trên một chiếc gối ướt sũng và nói chung là vô tư, tuy nhiên họ đã hòa giải trước khi Charlie phải rời đi. Trong "Brother Up", Charlie đã giúp truyền cảm hứng cho Gấu Trúc bắt đầu hành động như người anh cả; người thủ lĩnh, sau khi cậu vô tình làm một bầy sói phát sợ và chuồn đi. Charlie cũng đã tổ chức cho các chú Gấu một bữa tiệc ở nơi hoang dã trong "Charlie and the Snake" để giúp họ thấy rằng cậu đánh giá cao tình bạn của họ như thế nào. Trong "Chicken and Waffles", cả hai dường như ngày càng thân thiết hơn khi Gấu Trúc phải nhờ cậu ấy đưa đến nhà hàng sau khi cậu vô tình làm vỡ kính áp tròng của mình. Charlie đã làm mọi thứ có thể để cố gắng đến nhà hàng Chicken and Waffles. Sau một cuộc tranh cãi, cả hai tách nhau ra. Và khi Gấu Trúc gặp rắc rối, Charlie đến cứu cậu, nhưng tình thế nhanh chóng xoay chuyển. Gấu Trúc lại vươn ra để cứu Charlie. Cuối cùng, Gấu Trúc và anh em của cậu đã quyết định đi ăn với Charlie thay vì ăn ở nhà hàng. Clifford Lúc đầu Gấu Trúc chỉ thích gây ấn tượng với Lucy và khi Clifford phát hiện ra, cậu đã không hài lòng với điều này. Tuy nhiên, khi cả hai cứu nhau khỏi cơn dị ứng với bơ đậu phộng, họ đã trở thành bạn bè khi nhận ra rằng cả hai đều có điểm chung. Xuất hiện trong: *Pilot (ra mắt) Mùa 1 *"Our Stuff" (ra mắt trong loạt phim chính) *"Viral Video" *"Food Truck" *"Chloe" *"Panda's Date" *"Everyday Bears" *"Burrito" *"Primal" *"Jean Jacket" *"Nom Nom" *"Shush Ninjas" *"My Clique" *"Charlie" *"Brother Up" *"Occupy Bears" *"Panda's Sneeze" *"The Road" (gấu con) *"Emergency" *"Tote Life" *"Charlie and the Snake" *"Video Date" *"Pet Shop" (gấu con) *"Chloe and Ice Bear" (vai nhỏ) *"Cupcake Job" *"Hibernation" *"Charlie Ball" Mùa 2 *"Yard Sale" *"Slumber Party" *"Bear Cleanse" *"Nom Nom's Entourage" *"Ranger Tabes" *"Rooms" *"Losing Ice" *"Cellie" *"Fashion Bears" *"Baby Bears on a Plane" (gấu con) *"The Island" (gấu con) *"Bear Flu" *"Chicken and Waffles" *"The Audition" *"Captain Craboo" *"Icy Nights" (vai nhỏ) *"Everyone's Tube" *"Creature Mysteries" *"The Library" *"Grizz Helps" *"Christmas Parties" *"Subway" *"Panda's Friend" *"Neighbors" Mùa 3 *"Grizzly the Movie" *"$100" (gấu con) *"Professor Lampwick" *"Ralph" *"Planet Bears" *"Coffee Cave" *"Charlie's Big Foot" *"Panda's Art" (vai nhỏ) *"Lucy's Brother" *"The Fair" (gấu con) *"Private Lake" *"Lunch with Tabes" *"Road Trip" *"Summer Love" *"The Kitty" *"Crowbar Jones" *"Citizen Tabes" *"Dance Lessons" *"Icy Nights II" (vai nhỏ) *"Dog Hotel" *"Bear Lift" *"The Nom Nom Show" *"Ice Cave" *"Spa Day" *"Charlie's Halloween Thing" *"Bunnies" (gấu con) *"Pigeons" (vai nhỏ) *"Panda 2" (gấu con) *"Tubin'" *"Lazer Royale" (gấu con) *"The Perfect Tree" (vai nhỏ) *"Bearz II Men" (gấu con) *"Bro Brawl" *"Hurricane Hal" *"Beehive" *"The Park" *"I Am Ice Bear" *"Baby Bears Can't Jump" (gấu con) Mùa 4 *"Go Fish" *"Teacher's Pet" (gấu con) *"Googs" *"Paperboyz" (gấu con) *"Bear Squad" *"Lil' Squid" (gấu con) *"I, Butler" *"Best Bears" *"Crowbar Jones: Origins" *"Hot Sauce" *"Mom App" *"The Limo" *"More Everyone's Tube" *"Money Man" *"Rescue Ranger" *"Charlie's Halloween Thing 2" (trưởng thành và lúc nhỏ) *"Escandalosos" (gấu con) *"Pizza Band" *"Adopted" (gấu con) *"Wingmen" *"Braces" *"Christmas Movies" (gấu con) *"Imaginary Friend" (gấu con) *"The Mall" *"Tunnels" *"Ramen" (gấu con) *"The Gym" *"Bubble" *"Baby Orphan Ninja Bears" (gấu con) *"Fire!" *"Ranger Norm" *"Shmorby" *"Snake Babies" *"Sandcastle" (gấu con) *"Bros in the City" *"Cousin Jon" *"The Mummy's Curse" (gấu con) Tập ngắn *"Bear Cleaning" *"Nom Nom Vs. Hamster" (vai nhỏ) *"Log Ride" *"Goodnight Ice Bear" *"Potty Time" (gấu con) *"Panda's Profile Pic" *"Grizz: Ultimate Hero Champion" *"Dreamium" *"Charlie's Opus" *"Bear Stack" *"Frozen Ice" *"Assembly Required" *"Cooking with Ice Bear" *"The Cave" Thiết kế Tổng quan *Gấu Trúc ăn chay, như được tiết lộ trong Pilot và trong tập "Tote Life" trong loạt phim chính. **Gấu Trúc không ăn trứng như được tiết lộ trong tập "Christmas Parties". Mặc dù không biết Gấu Trúc có uống sữa hay không, nhưng ít ra cậu theo chế độ ăn chay ovo. *Được tiết lộ trong "Panda's Date" rằng Gấu Trúc bị dị ứng với đậu phộng mà có thể gây tử vong và đã trải qua ba cơn dị ứng gần chết người, hai trong Panda's Date và một lần nữa trong "Lucy's Brother". *Được tiết lộ trong "Everyday Bears" rằng Gấu Trúc đeo kính áp tròng và có thị lực rất kém khi không có chúng, đó là một đặc điểm cậu chia sẻ với gấu trúc thực sự. **Trong "Everyday Bears", một hình ảnh từ việc tải nhiều tập tin lên có thể cho thấy mắt của cậu. Dường như Gấu Trúc có đôi mắt màu lục, tuy nhiên cũng có thể do kính áp tròng của cậu. *Gấu Trúc thấp nhất trong ba anh em, nhưng là con giữa theo ê-kíp làm phim. *Hiện tại, Gấu Trúc là duy nhất trong ba anh em được biết là đã từng có mối quan hệ lãng mạn. *Gấu Trúc là chú gấu duy nhất có nhiều hơn một màu lông. *Gấu Trúc có một hồ sơ hẹn hò trực tuyến, nó được nhìn thấy và nói đến trong "Viral Video" và "Chloe". *Gấu Trúc là nhân vật đầu tiên hát một bài hát trong chương trình, đó là Girl Be Sellin' Sunshine. *Gấu Trúc dường như đánh giá cao chiếc điện thoại của mình, bằng cách nói rằng "Đó là cuộc sống và linh hồn của cậu trong hình khối chữ nhật", trong "Our Stuff". *Gấu Trúc có thể tạo và phát hành hơn 50 snapchats trong 1 giờ.https://www.instagram.com/p/5X3padJ4LD/?taken-by=cartoonnetworkofficial *Bộ truyện tiết lộ Gấu Trúc thích những bộ phim đen-trắng cũ. *Gấu Trúc có musophobia, hội chứng sợ chuột, như được tiết lộ trong "Everyday Bears". *Trong "Everyday Bears", Gấu Trúc đã mất 212 người bạn trên mạng khi con chuột đăng "Tôi ghét em bé" và những hình ảnh xấu hổ lên hồ sơ của cậu. Hiện cậu có 44 người bạn trên mạng. Không biết cậu có lấy lại được không. *Gấu Trúc có ví hình dâu màu hồng. *Trong "Primal", nó được tiết lộ rằng Gấu Trúc thực sự thích bánh bao. **Trong "Chloe", khi các chú Gấu đến một nhà hàng Trung Quốc, Gấu Trúc đi thẳng đến hàng bánh bao bên trong xe đẩy thức ăn. *Trong "Primal", được tiết lộ rằng cả Gấu Trúc và Gấu Trắng đều có thể trở về hình thái 'nguyên thủy' vì cơn đói tột độ. **Trong những dấu hiệu ban đầu của sự biến đổi nguyên thủy của họ, Gấu Trúc dường như hung dữ hơn Gấu Trắng. *Khi các chú Gấu lần đầu tiên đến thành phố, Gấu Trúc có một chiếc điện thoại nắp gập nhỏ màu xám. *Trong Pilot, Gấu Trúc, khi là một gấu con, được lồng tiếng bởi Sam Lavagnino. *Trong "Pet Shop", Gấu Trúc có chiếc vòng cổ thú cưng được đóng nhãn là Mr. Sprinkles. *Gấu Trúc dường như là một "otaku", có niềm hứng thú lớn với anime và manga, như lần đầu tiên được thể hiện trong "Our Stuff" đã tiết lộ rằng cậu thích vẽ theo phong cách ảnh hưởng bởi anime. Sở thích của cậu cũng được thể hiện trong các tập sau, chẳng hạn như một cuốn manga trên chiếc bàn của các chú Gấu ở đầu tập "Chloe", khi một thư mục có tên "Manga" được thấy trên chiếc laptop trong "Everyday Bears", và khi cậu đọc manga trong cả "Shush Ninjas" và "Hibernation". Ngoài ra cậu còn sở hữu một dakimakura, mà cậu gọi là Miki-chan. Cũng được tiết lộ trong "Cupcake Job" rằng Gấu Trúc biết cách nói từ "dễ thương" trong tiếng Nhật và coi đó là một tài năng cá nhân được đưa vào lý lịch của mình, một khuôn mẫu được biết đến của văn hóa otaku phương Tây trong đó người hâm mộ chỉ biết chọn các từ tiếng Nhật, một trong số đó là "Kawaii", hay "dễ thương". Đồng thời, trong "Panda's Dream ''", trong giấc mơ thứ ba và cuối cùng của Gấu Trúc, một bài hát K-POP, Yummy Yummy, được phát trong chuỗi vũ đạo. *Như đã thấy trong "Rooms", Gấu Trúc ''có lẽ có claustrophobia, nỗi sợ không gian nhỏ và kín. *Gấu Trúc dường như không thích người khác chạm vào cậu, như đã thấy trong Pilot và trong nhiều dịp khác. *Gấu Trúc là chú gấu lãng mạn, nhút nhát và mỏng manh nhất trong số ba anh em. *Màu sắc yêu thích của Gấu Trúc là màu đỏ như được đề cập trong tập "Panda's Friend". *Như đã thấy trong "Panda's Art", Gấu Trúc theo học tại một trường cao đẳng cộng đồng nơi cậu tham gia các lớp học nghệ thuật. *Gấu Trúc có vẻ như bị hen suyễn, vì cậu cần một ống hít sau sự phấn khích của mình khi được Lucy hôn vào cuối tập "''Lucy's Brother''". *Trong "The Kitty", Gấu Trúc được thấy là dị ứng với mèo, nhưng không phải báo sư tử. *Cậu là chú gấu duy nhất bị nuôi nhốt trước khi gặp Gấu Xám và Gấu Trắng. *Mặc dù đến từ Trung Quốc, cậu không thể nói tiếng Trung. *Các tập phim mà Gấu Trúc không xuất hiện là Yuri and the Bear, Anger Management, The Demon, Poppy Rangers, Kyle, Ranger Games, Vacation, Family Troubles, El Oso, Lord of the Poppies, và Band of Outsiders. *Gấu Trúc được tiết lộ là có một "Catsona" (nhân vật đại diện cho bản thân là mèo) trong tập phim "''Mom App''". *Cậu là chú gấu duy nhất cho đến nay nhận được siêu năng lực. *Gấu Trúc ngủ với với một chiếc máy tạo độ ẩm ở gần giường. *Gấu Trúc khi còn bé luôn được Duncan Joiner lồng tiếng, nhưng có vẻ như lần cuối cùng cậu ấy làm là tập "''Lil' Squid''" bởi vì cậu ấy đã vượt xa vai trò của mình và từ bấy giờ Gấu Trúc con được lồng tiếng bởi Max Mitchell, giống như Gấu Trắng con. Động vật học *Phân loài chỉ định của gấu trúc lớn là Ailuropoda melanoleuca; loài của Gấu Trúc. **Gấu Trúc là duy nhất trong ba anh em thuộc loài duy nhất sống độc quyền ở châu Á. **Gấu Trúc cũng là duy nhất trong ba anh em không thuộc chi Ursus. **Việc phân loại gấu trúc lớn còn nhiều tranh luận vì nó có những đặc điểm của cả gấu và gấu mèo Mỹ"Gấu Trúc lớn"., tuy nhiên, nghiên cứu phân tử cho thấy gấu trúc lớn là một loài gấu thật sự và là thành viên của họ Ursidae, mặc dù có tách biệt từ sớm với các loài gấu khác. Nhờ những nghiên cứu này, người ta biết rằng gấu trúc và gấu mèo đã chia sẻ chung tổ tiên cuối cùng của chúng vào khoảng 40 triệu năm trước. **Gấu trúc lớn được phân loại theo IUCN là có nguy cơ tuyệt chủng, Ursus arctos và Ursus maritimus không theo phân loại này. **Theo Sách đỏ IUCN, chỉ có khoảng 1000 đến 2000 gấu trúc lớn còn lại trên thế giới, số lượng vẫn sẽ giảm.Lü, Z.; Wang, D.; Garshelis, D. L. (Ủy ban Vì sự sống còn các loài, Nhóm các Chuyên gia về Gấu) (2008). "Ailuropoda melanoleuca". Sách đỏ IUCN về Các loài bị Đe dọa (IUCN) 2008: e.T712A13069561. Truy cập ngày 17/10/2015. *Gấu trúc chủ yếu ăn cỏ và chế độ ăn uống của chúng gần như hoàn toàn là tre.Earth's Changing Environment. Learn & Explore. Encyclopædia Britannica, Inc. 2010. p. 49. ISBN 1-61535-339-9. Một số thí dụ trong chương trình cho biết Gấu Trúc ăn chay như thế nào. **Mặc dù gấu trúc có chế độ ăn chay, chúng được phân loại là ăn thịt. Không chỉ có hệ thống tiêu hóa của loài ăn thịt, chúng còn hiển thị các gen đặc trưng của loài ăn thịt."(...)chỉ ra gấu trúc có thể có tất cả các thành phần cần thiết cho một hệ thống tiêu hóa ăn thịt." Ruiqiang Li; Tian, Geng; Zhu, Hongmei; He, Lin; Cai, Jing; Huang, Quanfei; Cai, Qingle; Li, Bo; Bai, Yinqi; Zhang, Zhihe; Zhang, Yaping; Wang, Wen; Li, Jun; Wei, Fuwen; Li, Heng; Jian, Min; Li, Jianwen; Zhang, Zhaolei; Nielsen, Rasmus; Li, Dawei; Gu, Wanjun; Yang, Zhentao; Xuan, Zhaoling; Ryder, Oliver A.; Leung, Frederick Chi-Ching; Zhou, Yan; Cao, Jianjun; Sun, Xiao; v.v. (2010). "Trình tự và lắp ráp de novo của bộ gen gấu trúc lớn". Nature 463 (21): 311–317. Bibcode:2010Natur.463..311L. doi:10.1038/nature08696. PMC 3951497. PMID 20010809. ***Hình thái nguyên thủy của Gấu Trúc trong "Primal" dường như có xu hướng ăn thịt. *Gấu trúc lớn có kích thước tương đương một con gấu đen Mỹ, gấu trúc trưởng thành dài khoảng 1,2 đến 1,9 m hoặc từ 4 đến 6 ftGấu trúc lớn, Arkive, trong khi một con gấu đen trưởng thành dài khoảng 1,2 đến 2 m hoặc từ 4 đến 7 ftGấu đen, Defenders of Wildlife. *Gấu trúc lớn được biết là có "ngón cái", một xương vừng giới hạn giúp gấu trúc giữ tre.Morris, Paul; Susan F. Morris. "Ngón cái của Gấu trúc". Athro Limited. Truy cập ngày 7/8/2010. Gấu Trúc được thấy là có "ngón cái" trong "Chloe". *Tiếng hắt hơi mà Gấu Trúc tạo ra, như đã nghe trong "Panda's Sneeze", dựa trên âm thanh mà gấu trúc con tạo ra mỗi khi nó hắt hơi. Thể_loại:Các nhân vật chính Thể_loại:Động vật Thể_loại:Động vật có vú Thể_loại:Các chú Gấu Thể_loại:Giống đực Thể_loại:Trưởng thành Thể_loại:Phương tiện truyền thông Xã hội Nổi tiếng Thể_loại:Cùng tên Loài